


Pearls Dream

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pearl is gay af, pearlnetbomb, this is some cute shit again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet just came into Pearls room to talk to her but now she is watching Pearl dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls Dream

Garnet enters Pearls room since she wanted to have a talk with her, what she didn't expect was to see Pearl asleep with her gem projecting the dream into the big room. At first the fusion didn't want to wake up her team mate but she was caught in the bright laugh the one dreaming made and decides to get up onto the water columns and sit down next to the light pink haired gem to watch her dream unfold.

 

Pearl is wearing a light blue knee length dress with white flats and a silver belt around her waist, she is also holding a bouquet in her right hand the other one is inter winded with Garnets hand. The fusion is wearing her usual outfit except for the black leather jacket thrown over everything and she is smiling at Pearl who is talking about how happy she is that Garnet said yes to the date and even bought her flowers.

The real Garnet has to smile at the scene Pearl sure is a romantic and its really cute that she thinks that she would ever get the courage to ask the fusion out. But regardless Garnet keeps watching the projection.

The two gems are walking down the Broadway where only one or two other couples are, still hand in hand, they approach the arcade where Pearl spots a blue and red bird plushy. Garnet of course understands the glace towards the stuffed animal and they make their way towards the vending machine where the dark red gem lets go of Pearls hand to try her luck on it. After a few tries she finally gets out the one pearl seems to like and hands it over to her slightly blushing friend. 'Thanks', comes the soft almost velvet like voice followed by a quick kiss to Garnets cheek before the toy gets hugged against her chest.

The non projected Garnet just shakes her head with a slight smirk Pearl really underestimated her, she could get her the toy with one try she wouldn't need more than a maximum of three. She closes her eyes for a moment to imagine how Pearls soft lips would feel against her cheek and she smiles more. When she opens here eyes again she noticed that the two of them must have walked a bit.

They are at the beach and Pearl took of her shoes which she must have stored inside her gem as well as the bouquet but she still holds the stuffed animal in her hand. While the other is again interlaced with the fusions also Garnet is not wearing her leather jacket but now adorns the slim gems shoulders. The lovers walk on the beach near the water so that pearls feet sometimes get a little wet and both of them are silent until Pearl speaks slightly up to tell garnet that she loves her and how much fun she had.

 

When Garnet thought she saw enough of Pearls dream and that she should let her friend rest for a while the fusion slowly stands up and gives the oval gem a quick kiss but just then the projection ends and Pearls eyes shot open. "G-Garnet what are you doing in my room?", The still laying Gem asks in an quiet voice. "Wanted to talk but you were asleep" You see in your future vision that she will speak up in a second but you wont let that that happen so you quickly close the gap between you two and kiss her softly just to break it shortly after the small one responds "lets get on a human date some time like you dreamed about" is the only thing you say before moving to get into your room. when you turn around a last time you can see pearls bright blue blush that only get worse as she finally seems to understand that you saw most of her dream. When you are out of her room you touch your lips with a finger and it feels like you still can feel her lips against your own.


End file.
